Modern gas turbine engine technology has reached a point where highly efficient large prop and fan engines characterized by bypass ratios of 30 and higher are being designed and built. A pioneering example of this type of engine is General Electric Unducted Fan or UDF.TM. engine as it is known in the aircraft engine industry. This type of engine, often referred to as an ultra high bypass ratio engine, may also be characterized by counter rotating fans or props having high disc loading in a range upwards of 30 horsepower per square foot. A particular arrangement for mounting this type of engine is a wing mounted pusher engine where the fan blades or props are located directly behind the wing of the aircraft. In the case of the GE UDF engine, the fan blades are often mounted at or near the rear of the engine and at or near the perimeter of the nacelle. A problem encountered by pusher engines is the interaction between the wing wake and the fan or prop blades as it effects the operation and structural integrity of the engine. Ideally, one would prefer that the wing wake not shed on the disk of the engine at all, however this cannot be avoided with a wing mounted engine aircraft. The disk is defined by a radius drawn from the center of the engine to the tip of the fan or prop blade. It is desirable to mount the engine behind the wing at an appropriate height above the ground to avoid having the blade tip hit the ground on takeoff yet sufficiently low enough to avoid an unfavorable engine mass and thrust vector location. Ideally, from a structural standpoint, one would like to mount the engine as close to the wing as possible. However such a design allows the wing wake to be shed onto the disk of the engine causing a a 2 per rev dynamics problem increasing blade stress. The present invention minimizes and alleviates the stress.